Sol (Warriors)
Sol is a major villain in the Warriors book series by Erin Hunter. He appears as the main antagonist of the "Power of Three" story arc, as well as "The Forgotten Warrior", the fifth of the "Omen of the Stars" story arc. He is a mysterious cat who seeks to destroy the Warrior Clans and everything they believe in. History Past Sol is born to Cinders and an unnamed tom. Cinders never gave them names and always complained, unless she was telling stories to him and his littermates about the Clan that lived on the clouds, fought for good, and could fly. Sol promised his mother he would be a SkyClan warrior. One day, Cinders' mate came to her and told her that he found a new mate who didn't complain so much and left her. Cinders left her kittens at a different twoleg den each. Sol was given to an elderly woman who named him Harry. Harry lived there until Leafstar and her kittens came. Leafstar had been kidnapped by the person and befriended Harry. When SkyClan came to rescue her, she found a way out and Harry helped her and her kittens escape. Leafstar named Harrykit after him. He came, saying he wanted to be a warrior, and revealed his name was really Sol. Life as a Skyclan Warrior Sol returns from a hunting patrol. Honeypaw and Birdpaw complain he doesn't have to do apprentice duties, and then that he should have a warrior name. Sol helps Harrykit when he cuts his nose. On the next hunting patrol, Sol convinced Patchfoot to split the patrol. He returns to camp mouths full of prey. Leafstar asks to join his next patrol, and he agrees. He then shows a shocked Leafstar that he really stole the food from a fox- a mother fox. Leafstar is horrified, and banishes Sol from ever doing it again. Sol is asked to join a training session, and struggles. The foxes find the camp and attack. Sol is scared stiff and doesn't respond when Leafstar calls to him. Sol apologizes to Leafstar, and explains about his kithood and dream to be a SkyClan warrior. Leafstar agrees to train him. Leafstar trains Sol well, and is pleased. During a SkyClan gathering, he says he wants to be a warrior. When Leafstar says it doesn't work like that, Sol storms away just before the flood. After the flood, Sol asks Leafstar if the Ivy he found could line the new nest. Leafstar says no, because they could be poisonous, and he glares before leaving. Sol and Leafstar look for herbs for Echosong, and Sol finds yarrow. He once again asks to be made a warrior, and Leafstar explains he needs to be assessed, and learn more about the warrior code, frustrating him. The next day, Leafstar assesses Sol. Sol catches a squirrel, and accidentally leads her to the twoleg nest where Petalnose and Shrewtooth's old abusive owner used to live. Leafstar explains how they taught him a lesson, and they stay away from it because of bad memories for several warriors. When Firekit, Harrykit and Stormkit disappear, Sol is sent on a patrol to find them. Leafstar sees Sol leaving, followed by Shrewtooth, and follows. She notices Shrewtooth is stalking him like prey. She is shocked when she hears the kits' voices coming out of the bush, and realizes Sol was hiding them. Shrewtooth attacks Sol, and they fight before Leafstar joins in and sends Shrewtooth to camp to get help. Sol tells Leafstar he was going to prove himself a warrior by finding the kits, and nobody in SkyClan respected him. Leafstar tells him that he can never be a warrior, because, as shown by what he has done, he has no understanding of the Warrior Code and only thinks about himself. She banishes him from SkyClan. Sol argues, but just then Shrewtooth's patrol arrives and chases him away. Sol swears he will destroy their warrior code. Manipulating the Clans Sol is first seen in Eclipse by Hollyleaf during a border patrol. She thinks that he is a lion and tells Sorreltail, but she just tells her that he is a loner and not to worry. Later, Sol is found waiting on the border and requests to be taken to see Firestar. He tells Firestar that he has information that ThunderClan will gain much from. But when Sol requests he speak to Firestar alone, Firestar responds by telling him that anything he has to say can be made in front of the Clan. Sol then leaves disappointed, saying of all the clans he expected that ThunderClan would understand. Sol asks to speak to the Medicine Cat, and he tells Leafpool that darkness will come (meaning the eclipse) and questions StarClan's authority before leaving. Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw find him at a twoleg nest and he agrees to teach them about the prophecy. A ShadowClan patrol takes them to camp, and Sol eagerly talks to Blackstar, and a confused Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw leave. At the next gathering after the eclipse, Sol and Blackstar both go alone, and Blackstar announces he no longer believes in StarClan before they leave the shocked Clans. Sol appears to take reign over ShadowClan, and teaches them not to believe in StarClan. Later, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw and Tigerpaw convince Blackstar to believe in StarClan, and Sol is driven out of ShadowClan. Hollyleaf finds Sol on ThunderClan territory, and drives him out. After the murder of Ashfur, a patrol goes to the sun-drown-place, hoping to find Sol. They go to the Twolegplace and find a group of cats. They say that Sol lead them and left after a failed dog attack. They all appear to hate him. They find Sol living with Purdy. They take Sol and Purdy to ThunderClan. Sol is kept prisoner, and put under guard. Lionblaze sneaks into his "jail" and asks him about who his, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather's parents are. Sol tells them he will if he helps him escape, which Lionblaze does. Sol says to meet him at the Abandoned Twoleg nest. Lionblaze, the next day, brings his littermates. Hollyleaf is angry because Sol keeps evading their questions about their father, and they leave, frustrated. They return, and Sol still evades their questions about their father. He gives them a peice of ShadowClan prey, telling them to use it as proof that ShadowClan had been stealing prey. Lionblaze realizes he was using their powers for his benefit, and they leave. Sol returns several moons later and pretends to save Cherrypaw and Molepaw from a fox when it really was Hollyleaf. He is welcomed into ThunderClan by some (especially Purdy) and shown hostility by others. Sol goes on long walks for long times. One day, Dovewing and Ivypool follow him into the tunnels and find him plotting with several WindClan warriors to attack ThunderClan. They are lead out of the tunnels by Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf trains ThunderClan to fight in the tunnels. When Sol leads the attack, ThunderClan meets them before they get out of the tunnels and beat them quickly. Hollyleaf, Dovewing and Sol go into one tunnel, and Sol and Hollyleaf fight. Sol says he is going to destroy the Clans because of cats in a gorge who told him he could not be a warrior. Hollyleaf defeats Sol easily, but lets him go, telling him she would kill him if it were not against the Warrior Code. Sol leaves, swearing revenge. Physical Appearance Sol is a tall, lean, mottled, bright tortoiseshell-and-white tom mixed with ginger, black, dark brown and white patches, a face that tapers at the muzzle, and a thick, brown-and-white, curving tail which is bushed at the tip. He has pale yellow eyes, large, wide-spaced, tufted ears, a long, thick, sleek, soft pelt, a broad head, and fur around his neck that stands like a sun-shaped mane. His looks have been compared to a lion’s. In illustrations he is depicted as a black tortoiseshell and white tom instead of a bright tortoiseshell and white tom. Personality Throughout the series, Sol has been shown to be a mysterious, treacherous and self-serving individual. His relative lack of physical prowess is more then made up for by his natural charisma and capability to easily manipulate other cats into doing what he wants. He is incredibly selfish, as he only thinks about himself and has no personal sense of responsibility, always blaming others whenever things go wrong. As stated by Leafstar and eventually by Sol himself, he has no respect for the Clans and is incapable of understanding their beliefs, believing them to be worthless. Quotes Trivia *Vicky revealed that Sol's appearance is based on a cat who lives across the street from her: Nutmeg. *When asked if the readers would ever find out where Sol was from, and where he went, Kate replied with a firm "no" and also said "He was a fabulous drifter. Knowing where he came from, and where he went, would spoil an essential part of his nature." *Vicky may be considering an e-book about Sol. *Speckle loves him and wishes that Frisk belonged to her and Sol. *One of Leafstar's kittens, Harrybrook, is named in honor of him when he was called Harry. *Sol is a clumsy fighter. This is revealed when he attempts to fight Hollyleaf, who defeats him easily despite being smaller and lighter than him, and already wounded from a battle with WindClan. *He is ranked number 5 on the Best of the Worst Warriors Villains list Category:Warriors (Erin Hunter) Villains Category:Animals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Heretics Category:Xenophobes Category:Vengeful